Staten Island (level)/Transcript
Opening scene of Brooklyn Bridge and the New York City skyline across the East River. *'Ellie Martinez (narrating):' Hello. Can anyone hear me? If you are getting this... this is a message to any survivors. Scenes shift to the streets filled with people, cheering and a 1951 Mack Model Fire Truck slowly driving pass and then changes to another scene of downtown full of people and vehicles, and people doing their every day activities. *'Ellis Martinez (narrating):' I don't think anyone will forget where they were: August 14th, 1951. The day death came from the skies and millions of people died. Scene pans to a war room showing maps of Europe, Russia and North America. It shifts to a folder stamped with "TOP SECRET". *'Ellis Martinez (narrating):' Even before that day, the American government was aware of the growing danger. They seal the borders in 1950. Radio waves and newspapers became state property. Scene pulls forward into the folder and showing the world map with the Chimera's advance into Europe, Asia, and Africa. It then shifts to a family watching a TV set in a living room. *'Ellis Martinez (narrating):' Europe had fallen, but our government downplayed the threat. And most Americans believed the lie. Scene shifts to members of the Minutemen, infiltrating a federal office and searching its contents. *'Ellis Martinez (narrating):' But we weren't fooled. We tracked down all the information we could find. The more we discovered, the more the evidence could not be ignored. Scene changes to the Minutemen arming themselves. *'Ellis Martinez (narrating):' We called ourselves the Minutemen, and prepared for the day we knew was unavoidable... Scene changes to Tom Riley with his family at Engine 174 before running off to his fire truck. *'Ellis Martinez (narrating):' August 14th, 1951 we thought we were ready, no one could have believed the shock that awaited us... Cinematic ends. Cutscene When cutscenes returns, Smitty drives while Larson sits beside him and Tom Riley hanging on outside of the firetruck. *'Smitty:' Hey, Tommy. Glad you could join us. *'Tom Riley:' Wouldn't miss it. Engine 174 approaches the power station. *'Smitty:' Aw no. That's the power station. Alright! it's a big one. See if we can't get a second in. *'Larson:' Dispatch this is Engine 174, requesting backup. Engine 174 drives into the plant and parks inside. *'Dispatch Radio:' Copy that, 174. Standby. Riley and the other firemen pick up their CO2 tanks. *'Tom Riley:' I want you both on CO2. I'll be on the door. *'Smitty:' Sure thing, Tommy. Riley picks up his helmet and his Fire Axe. *'Tom Riley:' Everybody stay close. Let's move. They heads for the door. Riley kick the door open and enters the power station. Gameplay *'Tom Riley:' Keep your eyes open. Place this big has gotta have personnel. *'Smitty:' Blondes, I hope. Smitty chuckles as Riley break the door down with his Fire Axe and go down the hallway with Larson and Smitty. *'Dispatch Radio:' All units are currently dispatched. You're on your own, gentlemen. Swell. *'Tom Riley:' Hold up. Looks a little unstable. *'Smitty:' I think I hear something. Growling. *'Larson:' Huh. Who brings their dog to the power station? Riley check up ahead and across further down the hallway. *'Tom Riley:' Whoa! Riley breaks through the cracked floor and falls onto the next floor below. *'Smitty:' You alright Tommy? *'Tom Riley:' Yeah, I'm fine. Keep moving. I'll catch up with ya. *'Smitty Radio:' Copy. Don't get lost. Riley move down the hallway and looks at few burning corpse of people, lying dead. *'Tom Riley:' Jesus. I think I found some personnel. *'Smitty Radio:' Alive? *'Tom Riley:' Negative Riley cut down another broken door and enter the room where Larson calling for him. *'Larson:' Riley, I'm up here! 'Ey, Riley! After he heard Larson's voice, Riley head for the stairs and reunite with him. Cutscene *'Larson:' Rii-leey! Riley, get over here! I lost Smitty. Longlegs pounce and grabs Larson from behind. *'Larson:' Hey! Gameplay Larson screams as Longlegs carried him away. *'Tom Riley:' (slightly shocked) What the fuck! He run after the Longlegs who has taken Larson. He found the Longlegs that already killed Larson and now it's devours him. *'Tom Riley:' Holy shit. Riley attack and kill Longlegs with his fire axe. Cutscene Riley kneeling next to Larson's deceased body and move him aside *'Tom Riley:' Larson... Dammit. He standing up and leave Larson's body. Gameplay He pick up the Bullseye. *'Tom Riley:' Mm. After Riley obtained it, he moves down the hallway as he past the pod, open the doors and enters the control room. Cutscene The camera zooms-in as Longlegs lands in front of him and roars. The camera zooms-out. Gameplay Riley kill Longlegs and pick up the Homing Laser Tags for Bullseye as another Longlegs attack and killed by Riley. The pod opens *'Tom Riley:' Jesus! Another Longlegs emerge from the pod and killed by Riley. After having kill two Longlegs, Riley heads for the stairs and going up to the mezzanine. *'Smitty Radio:' Tommy. If you can hear me, I'm in one of the generator rooms. I can't get out. *'Tom Riley:' Hang tight, Smitty. *'Smitty Radio:' You gotta get over here. Oh, god! Several Longlegs appears on the mezzanine and attack Riley. He managing kills several longlegs before he open the door to the left, down the hallway and up the stairs. As he reach the top of the stairs, two Hybrids open fire on him. Riley quickly take cover, behind the crates and kill two hybrids in return fire. Riley reach the door at the end of the hallway to the right side and open it. He enter one of the generator rooms and regroup with Smitty. *'Smitty:' (sighs) Tommy! Boy am I glad to see you. An explosion erupted in the generator room, but Smitty barely dodges it. *'Tom Riley:' Hey, look out! (pause) Don't be stupid. Stay low! Smitty got behind cover as Several Longlegs appears at the generator room. Riley kills one of the Longlegs. *'Smitty:' Give em hell Tommy! Heh, heh. Alright! After Riley kills several more Longlegs. *'Smitty:' (impressive) Great. They don't got that in the manual. (return to caution) Alright. That's it, Tommy. We gotta get outta here. (an explosion knock Smitty down to the floor) Aw, sh-- (He fell unconscious) *'Tom Riley:' Smitty! Hang in there, Smitty. Riley able to lift and carry unconscious Smitty on his back as the fire continue to spread. Riley bring Smitty to safety, escaping from the burning power station and made it outside. Cutscene Riley puts Smitty down next to parked car as he regain conscious. *'Smitty:' Ah...I'm fine, Tommy. *'Tom Riley:' You sure? *'Smitty:' Yeh, no! I'm fine! (coughing and sighs) Maybe we could call in? *'Tom Riley:' Yeah. Good idea. (he bring out his radio and contact dispatch while Smitty slowly back on his feet) Dispatch, this is Engine 174. Riley saw the civilians were chattering about the war and after a long pause. He trys to contact dispatch with his radio again, but no response. One of the civilians pointed at and saw something in the sky as other civilians follows *'Tom Riley:' Dispatch, this is Engine 174. We've got something very, very wrong out here. Do you copy? A Chimeran Dropship appears and flies above them. *'Smitty:' Jeez, you better get over there. Riley heads for the civilian as the dropship crash into the street, killing few nearby cilivians. Gameplay Tom Riley run for the crash site. *'Woman 1:' (panicking) Oh no. The civilians running for their life's as several Hybrids survives the crash and attacking the civilians. *'Man:' Run! *'Man 2:' Get outta here! *'Man 3:' JEEZUS! *'Woman 2:' Look out! After having kills several Hybrids and protecting the fleeing civilians. The door opens. A man escape from the building. *'Man 4:' Ah! Two Hybrids are shooting the man, but he saved when Riley kills two Hybrids. Riley enters the building where that man escaped and kill another Hybrid. *'Woman 3:' Help! I'm in here! After Riley hearing woman's voice who trapped inside the office. He breaking the door down with his Fire Axe, freeing the woman. *'Woman 3:' Oh. Thank you. Thank you. As the woman escapes, Riley walks through the building and obtaining those Fragmentation Grenades before assisting the Bartender named Zach who comes out of the bar with his Mule and shoots at the small group of Chimera in the street. *'Zach:' Take that! Friggin' monsters! Not my bar. After they killed several Hybrids, Riley jumps down from the building and heads for the bar across the street where Zach waiting for him. Cutscene Riley enters the bar and follows Zach. *'Zach:' Hey buddy, you got the right idea. *'Tom Riley:' Just doing what I can. *'Zach:' Hah! C'mon we can get out through here. You know, they been telling folks.. Zach paused his speech as he heard something. He make his hand motion for Riley to stay low while he take cover behind the counter. A lone Hybrid appears and fire, hitting Zach in the chest before he return fire, killing the Hybrid. He puts his Mule on the counter as he succumbed to his gunshot wound and died on top of the counter. Gameplay Riley picks up a Zach's Mule and the second Hybrid drops down from the hole of the ceiling. Riley kills the second Hybrid and exit through the back door of the bar and enters to the alley. *'Dispatch Radio:' Anybody out there? This is Staten Central Dispatch. Does anyone copy? *'Tom Riley:' This is Eng-- This is Tom Riley. I read you! *'Dispatch Radio:' Riley. This... it's, uh, all over tri-state. You've got to... Assist with the evacuation. We're sending everyone to the Howard Tunnel. I repeat the Howard Tunnel! *'Tom Riley:' I copy. Over. Riley enters and fight his way through the train hangar, killing four Hybrids. Halfway through the building, Riley listens to the broadcast as he climbing up the to the ladder to the higher floor and pick up an Napalm Bolts for Mule Crossbow. *'Henry Stillman (Radio):' They're telling us. Yes. They're saying all persons on Staten are to head north. To the Howard Tunnel. Follow instructions from official personnel. After Riley obtained the Mule's Naplam Bolts and fight his halfway through the building via rooftop of the train and the mezzanine, killing four more Hybrids. He drop down to the other side of the crates, walk down the hallway and exit the train hanger. He saw a woman standing in the crater with the damaged sewer pipe. *'Woman 4:' I gotta get outta here. Leapers emerge from the pipe, attack and kill the woman. Riley kills several Leapers and enters the sewer pipes. *'Tom Riley:' Dispatch, come in. Any word on Nat and Rachel? *'Dispatch Radio:' Oh god. I can only hope they're headed for the tunnel. You gotta get over there. We don't have many people left. *'Tom Riley:' Copy. Over. Riley kills several more Leapers and picks up the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, next to soldier's dead body. Upon reach the ladder, he picks up a 40mm grenades for M5A2 Folsom Carbine Grenade Lancher and climb up to the surface. Riley saw the group of Minutemen, led by Ellie Martinez and the group of Hybrids, fighting in the street. *'Ellie Martinez:' You got a visual? How many are there? *'Mac:' You don't wanna know. Riley joins the fight with Martinez and the group of Minutemen. Martinez saw Riley firing at the Chimera. *'Ellie Martinez:' (to the members of the Minutemen) Look at this guy over here. (to Riley) Uh, thanks. Yeah, nice job. After they killed off the group of Hybrids, another group of Hybrids appears and fight against the Minutemen. *'Ellie Martinez:' Dammit. Keep the heat on! Do not let up! They kills the second group of Hybrids. Three Longlegs joins the fight, but they're all killed by the Minutemen. Cutscene Above the streets, a Chimeran Dropship flying around the building in circle, then hovers above the Minutemen and it's about to sending more Chimeran troops. The F-86 Sabre arrives and damages the dropship, preventing it from releasing more Chimera and crash onto the rooftop, behind the building. Gameplay *'Ellie Martinez:' Alright! Let's clean up! Find a way to that dropship! Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley fights their way through the building and killing several Hybrids on the rooftop where the dropship crash-landed. Several Leapers crawls down from the ''elevated commuter'' railway and attack them. Martinez and Riley quickly exterminate them. *'Tom Riley:' They're evacuating everyone into the tunnel. *'Ellie Martinez:' The tunnel? Follow me, I know a shortcut. Riley follows Martinez along the railway with the abandoned train cars, taking out the group of several more Hybrids and enters the building. *'Ellie Martinez:' The tunnel is up those stairs. I'll cover you. Riley exits the building and heads the stairways, up by the road. Cutscene Riley watching all the civilians are trying to get away from the Chimera and run for the tunnel. He saw Natalie and Rachel coming up to him. *'Rachel Riley:' Daddy! *'Tom Riley:' Rachel. Rachel hug her father. *'Rachel Riley:' Oh, Daddy! I know you were okay. I knew it! *'Natalie Riley:' Oh my god, Tom! *'Tom Riley:' Natalie, you gotta keep moving, it's not safe here. *'Natalie Riley:' Tom. Tom, I have to come with us. *'Tom Riley:' Baby, we're holding them off so everyone can get out. *'Natalie Riley:' Please Tom. It's over, we have to go. *'Tom Riley:' Okay, okay. Abandoned flaming car explodes, killing few fleeing civilians and destroying portion of the road. Rachel screams. *'Tom Riley:' (panicking) Get down! Tom, Natalie and Rachel barely dodge as the gunfire erupts and he saw a buried portion of the road, still remains standing. *'Tom Riley:' This way. Let's move! Here, under here. Tom Riley move the big chunk of rubble upwards, allowing Natalie and Rachel to enter as the bullet almost hit them and Rachel screams. *'Tom Riley:' Go! Just go. I'll find you! Natalie and Riley heads for the tunnel as Tom lower the rubble. Gameplay Tom Riley help the Minutemen to protect the evacuation zone, destroying few Patrol Drones and kills several Longlegs. *'Dispatch Radio:' Riley! You there? *'Tom Riley:' Yeah! *'Dispatch Radio:' We got something. It's headed your way. I can see it now. God, it's big. I hope you got everyone out, Riley. I don't know how much longer... (Radio out) *'Tom Riley:' Dispatch! What are you talking about? What's on it's way? Dispatch? *'Ellie Martinez:' Those people aren't gonna last two seconds if we can't stop this thing! This way! The truck! We gotta load up! Cutscene Riley and Male Minutemen follow Martinez to the back of the truck. *'Ellie Martinez:' That tunnel is not moving fast enough. We gotta hold out if they're ever going to make it through. A soldier appears, panting his breath and contact commanding officer with his walkie-talkie. *'Soldier:' They're human, sir. *'Commanding Officer Radio:' Corporal, human or no, nobody getting what's on that truck. Understand? *'Soldier "Corporal":' Yes, sir. Corporal aim his weapon at them and Martinez puts her hands up. Corporal felt dizzy and confused as the Male Minutemen quickly grab the Corporal's weapon and struggling him. Corporal unable to fight back as he collapse and fall on his back. *'Ellie Martinez:' What did you do?! *'Male Minutemen:' Nothing! *'Commanding Officer:' Corporal! What is your status? Martinez takes the Corporal's walkie-talkie and brings it over to Male Minutemen. The Male Minutemen talks over to Corporal's walkie-talkie. *'Male Minutemen:' (imitating Corporal) They're gone, sir. *'Commanding Officer:' Get going. This shipment is only for Richard Go... Corporal fires his last shot and knock his walkie-talkie off Martinez's hand, started them. Corporal collapse again and gasp his last breath. Male Minuteman check his pulse on Corporal's neck, then turn his head to Martinez and shook his head that he's already dead. *'Ellie Martinez:' Shit. C'mon, let's get what we can. We don't have much time. She opens the crate and obtain one of the blue cubes. The cube somehow opens and divides into four pieces and spins. *'Ellie Martinez:' What the hell is this? She take the Carbine from Male Minutemen's hand, insert the cube and turn it into more powerful weapon. *'Ellie Martinez:' (surprised) Whoa... Martinez aim the upgraded Carbine and test fire with the 40mm Grenade Launcher attachment. *'Ellie Martinez:' Hoo. That's more like it. She give the upgraded Carbine back to Male Minuteman and picks up another cube from the crate. *'Ellie Martinez:' (to Riley) Here. She toss it over to Riley. Gameplay After Riley upgraded his own weapon, Several Patrol Drones appears and kill the Male Minutemen. Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley destroy all drones and few Hybrids joins the fight. After Martinez and Riley killed the Hybrids, Several explosions come from up ahead of the road. *'Ellie Martinez:' Oh my god. Damn. It's here! Cutscene *'Ellie Martinez:' Grab on to something! Sevreal explosions had blown up the large portion of the road, knocking both Martinez and Riley off they're balance and slide down to the street below. They managed to get up and see the Executioner in a distance. Pan of the scene moves closer, as the Chimera fire the cannon upwards and jumps twice down to the street. Pan of the scene moves further as the Executioner hit the car aside. Gameplay *'Ellie Martinez:' That's one big son-of-a-bitch. Cutscene After Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley destroys the Executioner, they reach the gate. *'Ellie Martinez:' Looks like everybody made it through! As Martinez about to open the gate, she and Riley hears something and looks at the sky. A Spire Missile appears and zoom across the sky. Another Spire Missile land on impact right close to them and open the payloads. *'Tom Riley:' Hum...Huh? *'Ellie Martinez:' And we're outta here. Martinez and Riley open the gate. *'Ellie Martinez:' Don't look. Just run. Riley have a quick look at the Spire as it about to release the swarm of Crawlers and able to catch up with Martinez. Gameplay *'Ellie Martinez:' Move it! Tom Riley and Ellie Martinez run for the tunnel, avoiding from being hit by a bombardment of more Spire Missiles and from being infected by those Crawlers. *'Man 5 Radio:' We seem to be experiencing some sort of-- oh god. Oh god. *banging* What are those things? No, don't touch it! Oh no. NO! *'Henry Stillman Radio:' Ladies and Gentleman, stay indoors. Whatever you do. Do not go outside. I repeat. DO NOT-- *'Man 6 Radio:' I may not be able to stay live much longer. Oh my-- Oh! Help! Mph. Dear god! Ah! Mph. *'Ellie Martinez:' In here! *'Mac:' Hey! Move it! *'Ellie Martinez:' Pick it up! *'Mac:' C'mon! *'Ellie Martinez:' Hurry! Cutscene Tom Riley had made it safely to the tunnel where Ellie Martinez and Male Minutemen #3 are waiting him. *'Ellie Martinez:' GET BACK! WE'RE BLOWING IT! Martinez, Riley and Mac were crouch in front of the abandoned vehicles as Martinez presses the button while she holding the detonator. The charges explodes and block the tunnel entrance with cave-in, prevent those Crawlers from entering the tunnels. Scenes fades to black. Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Transcripts